Battleship vs Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation
Episode Summary Battleship vs. Titanic: Battleship faces off against the Titanic. Jurassic Parks and Recreation: The parks department opens a dinosaur petting zoo. Segments #MADvent Calendar - (MADvent Calendar segment) #Opening Scene #[[Battleship vs. Titanic|'Battleship vs. Titanic']] (Movie Parody of Battleship and Titanic) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Bad Idea #007: Gastronaut (Parody of an Astronaut) (Bad Idea Segment) (Animated by M. Wartella) #Swisster (Parody of Twister) (Ad Parodies Segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Waiting for Cool Bus (Parody of School Bus) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Dolphins (Alfred E. Neuman for President Segment) #Fat Guy Buys a Magic Carpet (Animated by Don Martin) #Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Misadventures_of_Sheriff_Lobo the Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo]/Spoof on Boba Fett from ''Star Wars'') (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Bowling Alley (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Bad Idea #388: Tancakes (Spoof on Pancakes) (Bad Idea Segment) #"Hey, whatever happened to that guy from that TV show I kinda remember from when I was a kid?" - Fred Flintstone (Spoof on Fred Flintstone from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flintstones the Flintstones]) #Anamorphic Food Fight (Animated by M. Wartella) #[[Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Jurassic Parks and Recreation']] (Movie Parody of Jurassic Park/TV Parody of Parks and Recreation) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Swisster) Girl said, "We couldn't have played Parcheesi." (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *First time Battleship and Parks and Recreation get spoofed. *This is the second time Jurassic Park gets spoofed. The first time was in Pokémon Park. *This episode features the third time that Titanic gets spoofed. Titanic was first spoofed along with the Teen Titans in Teen Titanic from My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O and later it was referenced in [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks']]. *This episode marks the 16th time that Spy vs. Spy was in Stop Motion, and also the first time that it was a tie. *After Cartoon Network stopped airing new episodes of MAD every Monday night at 8:30 PM, they have started airing new episodes of MAD every Monday night at a new time, 8:45 PM, starting with this episode of MAD, right after the Annoying Orange ''at 8:30 PM. *Seventh appearance of the Bad Idea segment. *Final appearance of the MAD's Guide to... segment. The first appearance was [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/2012_Dalmatians_/_Grey%27s_in_Anime '''2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime'], the second appearance was [http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/WALL%C2%B7E%C2%B7NATOR_/_Extreme_Renovation:_House_Edition WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition], and the third appearance was MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats from I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin. Voices *Chris Cox - Lieutenant Alex Hopper, Chris Traeger and Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Bad Idea Announcer, Bank Robber and Andy Dwyer *Mikey Day - Jack Dawson, Tom Haverford and Bank Robber *Larry Dorf - Astronaut, Man Eating Tancakes, Jerry Gergich, Swisster Boy and Boba Fett *Melinda Hamilton - Swisster Girl, Cool Bus Kid and April Ludgate *Rachel Ramras - Cora Raikes, Ann Perkins, Girl and Swisster Girl *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Mark Brendanawicz, Hot Dog, Swisster Announcer, Sailor, Wood, Cool Bus Wizard, Boy, Velociraptor, Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo Announcer and Swisster Boy *Tara Strong - Rose DeWitt Bukater, Leslie Knope and Chicken Leg *Fred Tatasciore - Admiral Terrance Shane, Fred Flintstone and Ron Swanson Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes